


Радиогалактика

by fierce_cripple



Category: Fallout 3, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Привет, ребятки, это Паук, ваш луч света в тёмном царстве. По крайней мере, единственный не радиоактивный луч...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радиогалактика

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kirisaki Daiichi на ЗФБ-2016.
> 
> Кроссовер с игрой «Fallout 3» с поправками к игровому канону: действие перенесено из Америки в Японию и происходит спустя 10 лет после ядерной войны, а не 200. Научные допущения по части воздействия радиации на окружающую среду, людей и животных. В уста Ханамии вложено много переработанных и не очень цитат непосредственно из игры, все права на них принадлежат создателям.

  
_Радиогалактиками считаются те галактики,  
у которых излучение в радиодиапазоне  
значительно выше, чем у обычной Галактики.  
[…]  
Подсчитано, что одна галактика  
на миллион является радиогалактикой._  
Джанлука Рандзини,  
итальянский астроном

К тому моменту, как Имаёши добрался до Мегатонны, он успел проклясть всё, начиная с собственной идеи отправиться искать отца и заканчивая Вакамацу, который почему-то решил, что ближайший город действительно рядом с Убежищем. Оказалось, что в городе никому не нужно его барахло, а мясо радтараканов вообще нигде не в цене, так что ему пришлось пустить в ход всё своё обаяние, чтобы девочка-гуль лет пятнадцати, кокетливо поправляющая единственную прядь на облезлой голове, хоть немного сбросила цену на шотган. Обойти весь город было нетрудно – всего-то периметр кратера и пара слов ценной информации среди кучи мусора. Отец ушёл недавно, но и не давал никому отчёта, куда. Последний торговец оказался настроен воинственно и прежде, чем снять брезент со своего прилавка, спросил:

– Ты за Анклав или за Братство?

– Я, если честно, пока не определился, – мягко улыбаясь, ответил Имаёши, и взгляд торговца стал ещё подозрительнее.

– Ты что, из-под земли только вылез? – и тут же лицо его посветлело. – Слушай, а ты часом не тот парень, который сбежал из Сто Первого? Точно, смотри, какой чистенький!

– А откуда вы знаете, что из Убежища сбежали? – нахмурился Имаёши, стараясь незаметно бросить взгляд на входную дверь, прикидывая, как лучше будет удрать, и реально ли это вообще.

– Ну ты даёшь, на «Новостях Галактики» только о тебе и треплются.

– Где?

– А, тьху, ты же ни черта не знаешь. Давай сюда пип-бой.

Прежде, чем Имаёши успел бы отдёрнуться, торговец цепко ухватил его за запястье и уложил прямо поверх брезента на прилавке, шустро нажимая кнопки. Пип-бой хрипнул и разразился оглушительными аккордами «Sex Pistols». Он сразу узнал группу, потому что у Вакамацу было всего два диска, и за последние десять лет он, как и все остальные обитатели убежища, выучили песни с них до последнего слова.

– Это радио «Новости Галактики». У них офигенный ди-джей, и самые правдивые новости. Держись Братства Стали – и не прогадаешь, парень, вот что я тебе скажу.

Имаёши вежливо кивнул, хотя и сомневался в полезности информации, но теперь он по крайней мере был в курсе, что на поверхности по-прежнему есть правительство и оппозиция. «Sex Pistols» тем временем сменили бойкие «Ikimono Gakari», и слушать радио стало хотя бы терпимо.

Ночи он решил не дожидаться, и сразу тронулся в сторону Большого Города.

Но ушёл, к сожалению, недалеко.

Пип-бой снова заскрипел и через несколько секунд шипящих помех вечернюю тишину Пустоши прорезал тихий хриплый смех.

– Всем привет, и с вами ди-джей Паук, ребята.

Строго говоря, Имаёши был ко многому готов, решив выйти на поверхность и рвануть через весь остров, но всё же, чёрт возьми, снова услышать голос Ханамии Макото в своей жизни он никак не ожидал.

– Как вы знаете, – опять этот едва различимый урчащий смех, – из дыры под названием Убежище 101 выполз ещё один недобиток из тех, что последние десять лет провели, прячась под землёй. Что там у них происходит? Революция? Сезон отпусков? Эпидемия? Я тоже не представляю, друзья мои. Зато наш выползень уже покинул Мегатонну. Эй, приятель, надеюсь, ты тоже слушаешь наше радио этим тёплым, пропитанным радиацией вечером. Ещё надеюсь, ты не закончишь так же, как твой предшественник. Удачи! И советую запастись анти-радином. А теперь прогноз погоды…

Дальше Имаёши уже не слушал. Он, кажется, вообще потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве, и если бы не карта на экране и несколько минут размеренного дыхания, то и вовсе не смог бы сдвинуться с места.

Из ядовитых пассажей, которые он только что услышал на радиоволне «Новостей Галактики», он уловил всего две важных вещи: Ханамия пережил войну.

А ещё Ханамия знал, что случилось с его отцом.

Кажется, маршрут необходимо было слегка подкорректировать.

***

Для начала Имаёши решил вернуться в Мегатонну и всё же стрясти подробную информацию с владельца бара. Каждая собака знала, где искать старика Мори, но в первый раз он потребовал слишком много. От предложения заплатить помощью «в одном дельце» Имаёши сразу отказался, теперь же решил испытать удачу. Задание Мори ему не понравилось, но выбирать не приходилось. Он просто надеялся, что придётся обойтись без убийства, по крайней мере без убийства девушки. Хотя Имаёши прекрасно понимал, что на поверхности ему придётся испачкаться в крови, хотелось сохранить хоть какую-то честь.

Утида обокрала Мори, и всё, что требовалось от Имаёши – вернуть украденное, и прежде чем Мори узнал бы, что девочка выжила, нужно было всего лишь вызнать подробности и удрать из города.

Девочка на уговоры поддавалась неохотно, но улыбка Имаёши творила чудеса. Достаточно было всего лишь сделать её чуть шире и блеснуть зубами, мечтательно прикрывая глаза, и малышка Утида уже сама вкладывала в его руки мешочек с крышками. Он взвесил его в руке: похоже было, что там и правда лежали все три сотни. В конце концов, Мори он всегда мог сказать, что остальное она потратила.

– Прекрасно. А теперь слушай меня внимательно, – Имаёши склонился к Утиде через стол и вкрадчиво объяснил: – Мори хотел, чтобы я тебя убил. Но я, как видишь, не горю желанием этого делать. А ты вряд ли горишь желанием умереть. Так что ближайшую неделю чтобы духу твоего не было на улицах. И не кради больше у влиятельных людей, бога ради, если хочешь жить.

Девочка испуганно закивала, опуская взгляд.

Как Имаёши и думал, Мори сразу поверил ему и, придирчиво пересчитав крышки, кивнул самому себе. Поманил за стойку и бросил полотенце помощнику-гулю, уводя Имаёши в подсобку. Там он налил ему мутной, тёплой, но всё же относительно чистой воды, и с кряхтением опустившись на стул, сказал:

– Ну, на самом деле я знаю не так уж много. Вроде как твой старик отправился в сторону Кисеннумы, это строго на юго-востоке отсюда. Но как раз на твоём пути будет Цитадель, а где Цитадель, там и радиостанция, так что…

– Какая?

– Что «какая»?

– Радиостанция. Какая радиостанция?

– «Новости Галактики», конечно, про Цитадель же речь.

– И чем мне это должно помочь?

– Как «чем»? Паук точно знает, где твой отец, у него по всему острову ниточки. Чёрт его знает, как он так быстро обо всём узнаёт, но уж про твоего старика точно рассказать сможет. Если у тебя получится его уломать, конечно же.

– Получится, – процедил сквозь зубы Имаёши, – не сомневайся. Можешь мне на карте показать, где Цитадель и где станция?

– Конечно. Давай сюда пип-бой…

Следующие десять минут Имаёши внимательно слушал о логовах мутантов, перевалах, убежищах на пути, и понять успел только одно: прежде, чем ломиться в Мидзусаву, где располагалось здание станции, ему предстояло хорошенько потренироваться и снарядиться. Выбирать, впрочем, всё равно не приходилось, и, оценив риски и перспективы (Мори даже не озаботился вопросом сохранности жизни Утиды, явно игнорируя точность исполнения задания), Имаёши остался в Мегатонне на ночь, отправившись в путь на рассвете.

– Привет, ребятки, это Паук, ваш луч света в тёмном царстве. По крайней мере, единственный не радиоактивный луч…

Засыпать и просыпаться под болтовню Ханамии оказалось удивительно спокойно.

Вообще-то, ему и в Убежище жилось неплохо, но побег отца не оставил ему никакого выбора. Имаёши знал, что он работал над проектом «Чистота» ещё до войны, знал и о том, что отец не оставил работу и под землёй, куда он в сущности спустился только ради него с сестрой.

Не то чтобы они так нуждались в этом, но сестрёнке правда было лучше в Убежище. Имаёши надеялся, что у бывших соседей действительно хватит мозгов не думать, что она помогла им бежать.

Хотя чисто технически, ему она как раз помогла. В любом случае, девушку они бы не тронули.

А вот Имаёши она разбудила среди ночи, судорожно впихивая в руки вещи и бормоча что-то об отце и взбесившемся Смотрителе. Раздавшиеся выстрелы, впрочем, моментально всё расставили по местам. Отец сбежал, и ему пришлось бежать следом за ним.

Он мог бы просто жить на поверхности, но хотелось получить ответы на свои вопросы. Ответы были у Ханамии, голос которого по расписанию теперь втекал в его уши, насмешливо рассуждая о погоде, кормлении яо-гаев и перестрелках рейдеров.

На подходе к Йокоте в Имаёши врезался какой-то мальчишка, и, захлёбываясь словами, начал верещать. Ушла почти четверть часа, прежде чем он понял, что мальчишка – Фукуда Кичиро – просит его помочь с поисками отца.

Это даже для иронии звучало слишком паршиво.

По всему выходило так, что в Йокоте – как раз туда Имаёши, в общем-то, и направлялся, вырвалась на волю разработка доктора Фукуды. Гигантские огненные муравьи напали на горстку местных жителей, а мальчику удалось сбежать.

Параллели вызывали отвращение и странный, непривычный укол сочувствия. Учёный папаша, из-за которого сыну приходится бежать из дома. Это даже не было смешно.

– Скажи мне, на доктора Такано тоже напали?

– Он работал с отцом, я не… Не знаю, наверное, да.

Круг возможностей сузился до одной и весьма неприятной перспективы. Оставив мальчика возле реки, Имаёши зарядил все стволы, проверил воду, запасы антирадина и остальных медикаментов, надел своё самое огнеупорное тряпьё и отправился в город.

Спасло его, в сущности, только то, что он был предупреждён и готов. Хотя, пожалуй, ещё то, что муравьи были сытыми (от этого пробирала нервная дрожь) и сонными (от этого затапливало облегчением). Разобравшись с паразитами, он отыскал доктора Такано и вытряс из него всю информацию, какую мог – а ещё немного полезного барахла в награду за спасение города.

Имаёши сомневался, что два выживших человека тянут на звание целого города, но вещи взял, привёл мальчишку к доктору и вкрадчиво, аккуратно объяснил, что с ним произойдёт, если хотя бы один волосок упадёт с головы Фукуды из-за его экспериментов.

Запах гари преследовал его ещё четыре дня, пока не сменился привычным зловонием Пустоши.

Через два месяца после побега Имаёши сжился уже и с гарью, и с затхлой водой, и с подколками Ханамии. Что уж там, к последним он привык ещё в средней школе, даром что тогда они были чуть менее адресными – всё же над семпаем издеваться тогда даже ему было трудно. Поиски казались бесконечными, зато в тоннелях метро он чувствовал себя уже почти как дома, а возможно даже лучше.

– Проснись, Пустошь! Это я, Паук, со всеми новостями и музыкой, которую могут выдержать ваши маленькие сердечки!

Имаёши протянул руку и начал шарить ладонью рядом со спальником в поисках очков: семь утра, а этот засранец заливается соловьём, будто и не вёл ночной эфир. Было интересно, когда он вообще спит, если больше в эфире никто кроме него не появлялся – уж Имаёши знал это точно.

– По одной из моих ниточек пришла информация, что любимчик публики – выползень из Сто Первого желает наведаться прямо в нашу студию, и уже прошёл половину пути. Чувак, надеюсь, ты идёшь к нам с миром, потому что если ты планируешь хладнокровное убийство, вещать будет мой старинный друг – Хара. Хара, поздоровайся.

– Халлоу, – раздался ленивый, чуть тянущий гласные голос, а пару секунд спустя, кажется, тихий хлопок.

Имаёши вздрогнул и чуть не выронил очки обратно на сухую землю.

– Не будь моей станции, равнина Канто утонула бы в мутантах и чуши, которую Анклав гонит по своему радио. До встречи, друг, и прихвати по пути немного ядер-колы – повеселимся!

Ханамия рассмеялся и без перехода заиграла музыка – колыбельная Такеды для доброго утра и ещё большей иронии.

Имаёши поднялся на ноги и потянулся.

Ядер-кола так ядер-кола.

***

За напитками, впрочем, пришлось поохотиться, зато Братство Стали очевидно было в курсе того, что на станции его ждали, так что остаток пути от Цитадели к Мидзусаве он проделал в сопровождении тяжеловооружённой свиты. Ребята все как на подбор оказались неразговорчивые, но Имаёши это ничуть не смутило.

– Сколько всего работников на станции?

– С Пауком? Пятеро. Они вроде как все со школы дружили. А тебе-то туда зачем, кстати?

– Нужно дёрнуть за пару его ниточек. Ищу кое-кого.

– О, ну тут ты вряд ли что-то получишь от него. Не представляю, что ты можешь предложить за такую помощь.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что у меня получится, – Имаёши расплылся в безмятежной улыбке, пружинящим шагом измеряя потрескавшуюся тропу. – А чутьё меня редко подводит, не хуже чем его хвалёное паучье.

***

Дверь в башню станции открылась с отчётливым скрежетом, и в сочетании с пустым взглядом парня, который их встречал, это явно должно было произвести пугающий эффект. Не получилось, впрочем, сам паренёк – Фурухаши, кажется, Имаёши смутно помнил его со времён старшей школы, как, пожалуй, и всю команду Ханамии – не подал вида, что его смутило лицо из прошлого. Он молча отступил на шаг, кивая Братьям, и те, быстро прощаясь, практически сдали его с рук на руки.

В лифте Имаёши пялился на Фурухаши совершенно беззастенчиво, прикидывая причины, по которым они с Харой всё ещё оставались со своим капитаном. Он был готов поставить все свои припасы на то, что и Сето с Ямадзаки где-то в здании.

Когда лифт с пронзительным визгом старого механизма остановился на самом верху, Фурухаши пропустил его вперёд, и Имаёши сразу понял, почему: всего один коридор без поворотов, в конце которого и стоял, собственно, Хара. Какое уж тут сопровождение.

Глаз его видно не было, но показалось, что брови всё же приподнялись в удивлении, по крайней мере, дёрнул головой он более чем характерно.

Хара хмыкнул и толкнул дверь как раз вовремя: Ханамия вовсю распинался перед слушателями.

Имаёши заворожённо уставился на знакомую сутулую спину, на копну встрёпанных чёрных волос и нервно сглотнул. Быстро взял себя в руки, впрочем, сбросил рюкзак на пол и под скрип закрывающейся двери достал пару бутылок ядер-колы.

– …Так что бегите, прячьтесь или деритесь, если вам хватает духу и патронов. Но ради Бога, не размахивайте белым флагом. Древком от него вас и проткнут… Кстати, в нашу студию пожаловал знаменитый Одинокий Путник, друзья мои. Вот уж кто не машет тряпками без необходимости. Итак, приятель, скажешь пару слов нашим слушателям, так внимательно следящим за твоими приключениями?..

Ханамия крутанулся в кресле и отчётливо вздрогнул. Имаёши мягко сделал несколько шагов под прицелом его пристального взгляда, со стуком опустил стекло прямо на панель и склонился к микрофону, который Ханамия снял с подставки, очевидно намереваясь протянуть «гостю», но так и замер, держа его у самых губ.

– Не кормите яо-гаев, ребята, вот и всё. – И через паузу добавил: – Открывашка есть?

После этих слов Ханамия наконец отмер: тёмные глаза сузились, язык быстро скользнул по побледневшим губам, почти задевая микрофон, и лицо Имаёши обдало тёплым дыханием.

– Поверить не могу, друзья мои, наш выползень ухитрился проделать путь до станции без открывашки.

– Избегал соблазна выпить всё самому.

– Ну, теперь никаких соблазнов, верно?

Ханамия, кажется, совершенно взял себя в руки и начал откровенно наслаждаться происходящим.

– Сигнал не остановить, детки, до встречи в положенное время, с вами были ди-джей Паук и специальный гость – Одинокий Путник!

Он резко отвернулся, выключая микрофон и нажимая на кнопки, и из наушников, которые он стянул с головы, раздалась тихая музыка.

Имаёши ждал.

– Я так и знал, что с этим выползнем что-то должно быть не так, – наконец проговорил Ханамия, выпрямляясь и поднимаясь на ноги. – Но не подозревал, что настолько.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – парировал Имаёши. – «Паук», серьёзно?

– Людям нравится, – Ханамия пожал плечами и достал из тумбы под столом бокалы. – Внушает, знаешь ли.

– Внушает что? Арахнофобию?

– Доверие, как ни странно, – фыркнул он в ответ. – Что, действительно не взял с собой открывашку?

– Я могу открыть эти бутылки ножом, мушкой пистолета или с помощью листа металла и удара ладонью. Но сегодня для разнообразия можно вспомнить о благах цивилизации и предаться ностальгии.

– О, на свете есть много других, гораздо более увлекательных вещей, чтобы им предаться.

– Охотно верю, – Имаёши улыбнулся ещё шире. – Но предпочту проверить лично.

– Как и всегда, – ответил Ханамия, звякнув крышками ядер-колы.

Всё действительно было как всегда: непрекращающуюся игру на поражение не остановила даже третья мировая война и десять лет неизвестности.

Пожалуй, пришло время объявить ничью.

– Белый флаг? – спросил Имаёши.

Ханамия ткнул в его грудь двумя пальцами – точно в область сердца.

– Древко.

Имаёши улыбался.


End file.
